Little Girls Grow Up
by oh nargles
Summary: My Dad is not perfect; he is not superman, or Dumbledore. But the thing is, he's my Dad and no one else's, he's clumsy yes, forgets where he left his wand, and has an extreme knack for riling up Mum, whether intentionally or not, but I love him.


**A/N: Dedicated especially to the lovely Cassie, Brooke and Riss!**

* * *

><p>My Dad is not perfect; he is not superman, or Dumbledore.<p>

But the thing is, he's _my _Dad and no one else's, he's clumsy yes, forgets where he left his wand, and has an extreme knack for riling up Mum, whether intentionally or not, but I love him, and no one, not even Scorpius Malfoy can tease him. Only I can do that…and maybe Mum in some circumstances, but that is it.

One thing that makes me angry with some people close to Dad is that some of them try to FLIRT with them, hello he's married. One person, who I refuse to mention, (it'sPadmaPatil), is such a slut, she recently had the nerve to feel him up, I saw the look on Dad's face, later Dad quoted Padma saying.

"So here you stand and I'm already back in love with you again, but you're married and that's that."

I don't believe Dad, it's nice of him to try and protect Padma from my fury but no one can defend themselves from my wrath, Padma Patil is going to die soon enough, as soon as I find out how to kill someone without getting hauled off to Azkaban.

On a happier note, Mum is happy with what Dad's done recently, I thought she was going to have a fit though, but turns out, she loves her surprise, I'm going to leave you in suspense to what it was.

On a less happier note, Dad seemed really depressed earlier, he said that I was growing up too fast, good thing I didn't mention my little prank war with James last week. Either way though, Dad's making me upset with this whole growing up too fast business, I'm fifteen right now he should worry when I'm seventeen, meaning _in two bloody years_.

I just realized I'm so close to OWLS, if they're as bad as James described, I'm in deep, deep trouble, I'm not even kidding, I don't need this stress, James found my diary this week, I need to jinx it with more hexes, to make it even James Potter proof.

I'm getting off track, while I like to ramble Mum says it's a bad habit, Dad says I got it from Mum, Mum whacked Dad for that, I tried to be emotionless about it, I couldn't help it though, I laughed a bit and Dad scowled at me. I knew he didn't hate me for laughing though because a few seconds later he laughed along with me, Dad's great like that.

What's not so great about him though is that he coddles me…IN PUBLIC, it's so embarrassing, I compared him to Grandma Molly and he just waved it off as if it was no big deal, no big deal? Being completely humiliated is no big deal to Dad apparently, but not to me, he needs to be more like Mum, except not, because having both my parents as teachers at Hogwarts is scary, Mum is enough, but Dad too? I would know how Lorcan and Lysander feel, but double, since Dad's much worse than Mum is. (I'm not even exaggerating.)

Speaking of worse, there are some people that have no idea how to make people feel better, or how to make friends, I'm getting off the topic (also known as my Dad), or as one girl in my Charms class calls it; "OTT". I don't see the point of shortening those three words, they're not THAT long, antidisestablishmentarianism is long, "off the topic" though, is not.

See what I mean? I'm getting OTT, Merlin I'm catching the dreaded habit of abbreviations! Call the Aurors! Mum despises using a lot of abbreviations, she says writing out, or saying the proper words is better, little does she know how much my hand hurts writing antidisestablishmentarianism. Anyone would really, well except for my Mum, but then again I think she actually _enjoys _writing extremely long words, wait I don't _think _I _know _my Mum enjoys writing extremely long words, Hugo, my little brother, has apparently inherited my Mum's love of doing that.

This is so frustrating, I can't keep to a topic, but I'm going to try, my Dad's worth that, I'm going to ignore the fact that I feel guilty for forgetting Father's Day. Dad was really disappointed when Hugo got up extra early in the morning to cook him a father's day breakfast and bed and I didn't, he loved that Hugo took the initiative but he expected me to do it. Hugo was really sad once he felt Dad's disappointment, I don't think he understands that Dad expected me to do the cooking and be extra nice to him and everything.

Poor Hugo, he probably thinks I'm Dad's favourite now, unlike most older sisters I actually like my little brother, Hugo goes out of his way to _not_ get me in trouble. Unlike Albus and James, once, Hugo even took credit for eating cookies when we were little that _I _ate, I feel his pain, well not really, I just feel sorry for him.

Back to the topic at hand…Dad, yes Dad, nothing else, Dad I hope you see this, I love you, and Happy Belated Father's Day! Somehow, I need a solution in order to focus on the subject at…my diary's burning…for some weird rea-

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, I SWEAR BY MERLIN'S LEFT LEG THAT I _WILL _MAKE SURE YOU REGRET IT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review pretty please? I'll give you cookies? (If I haven't misplaced them like I did my library books...)<strong>


End file.
